dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freeza (LOTSG)
Freeza 'is a Frost Demon and was the former leader of the World Trade Organization. He was also the effective ruler of Universe-7 (B) until his defeat by Son Goku and death by Future Trunks. Biography Power Freeza is a mutant Frost Demon and was born with a staggeringly high power level. Freeza's power level at its most restrained is roughly 500,000. Among his family, Freeza is noted to be particularly strong. The power level of his second form is said to be roughly 1 Million, his third form's power is unknown but is sufficient to overwhelm Piccolo after his fusion with Nail, who was strong enough to dominate Freeza's second form after taking off his weighted clothing. Freeza's fourth and true form has a power level of 120,000,000 at maximum, however, he was unable to keep up with Super Saiyan Goku as the Saiyan's power level was 150,000,000. Upon being rebuilt as a cyborg Freeza claimed to be far stronger than he had been on Namek, however, he was killed by Trunks before his power could truly be tested. After being revived and training for the first time in his life Freeza's power skyrocketed, enabling him to defeat Ultimate Super Saiyan Gohan with only 15% of his power. Freeza was able to equal Ultimate Super Saiyan Kaestos with only 30% power and survived the Saiyan's Ultimate Super Kaio-Ken x10 attack. Upon transforming into his Golden form, Freeza's power was such that he could dominate Super Saiyan God Goku in their fight, however, as he didn't account for and try to overcome the form's stamina drain he lost. Transformations/Forms *'First Form - Freeza's first form is actually a form designed to suppress his power and lowers him to a power level around 500,000. His first form was able to force Potential Unleashed Gohan to transform into a Super Saiyan to surpass it. *'Second Form' - Freeza's second form increases both his size and power, enabling him to tower over most humanoid opponents and pushing his power level around 1 Million. Post training he could equal Super Saiyan Potential Unleashed Gohan *'Third Form' - This form alters Freeza's appearance dramatically compared to his previous form and increases his power an unknown degree. Post Training, Freeza's third form could equal Super Saiyan 2 Potential Unleashed Gohan. *'Final Form/True Form' - Freeza's true form is far smaller and roughly the same height as his first form, however, his is far more powerful than before, with his maximum power level being 120 Million. After his revival and training, Freeza's final form power increased substantially, enabling him to defeat Ultimate Super Saiyan Gohan with only 15% of his power. He was also able to also outmatch Ultimate Super Saiyan Kaestos with only 30% of his power. *'Ultimate Evolution' - After being revived Freeza trained for the first time in his life and unlocked his full power; when in this transformation he is able to overwhelm Super Saiyan God Goku in a fight, however, Freeza didn't bother to work out the flaws of this form and still lost to Goku and Vegeta after running out of energy. Techniques Trivia Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Frieza's Race Category:Aliens Category:Arcosians Category:Evil Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Villains Category:Canon Characters Category:Deceased